Speechless
by SmileSusieQ
Summary: Because at the end of the day everything about his wife made him speechless.  AU My fic for the Odd Couple Ficathon


Hi guys. This is my fic for the second round of the odd couple ficathon. It is set in an alternate universe where Thomas Boleyn died before George was married. George meets Jane Seymour and chooses her as his bride.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Tudors. How many times do we have to go over this?

Pairing: George Boleyn/Jane Seymour

* * *

They didn't need words to tell each other how they felt. They both just knew. There was such an instant connection. They read each other as naturally as they read words off a page. George could not imagine someone better matched to him. She made him smile, and calmly waited out his rages.

Jane watched as Anne and Henry made their marriage vows. Some part of her felt sorry for Katherine but she was loyal to her new family. George was beside her nonchalantly wrapping an arm around her. They were both thinking back to their own wedding day. It had been a small affair with only their closest family members there as George wanted it to be special. He could still see her dressed in white like an angel. His angel.

He looked down and smiled that crooked Boleyn smile and she smiled back. His dark eyes were lit with a determined fire as he saw how far his family was rising. They needed to tread carefully or they could lose it all and he would never allow that. He wanted only the best for Jane and their children. He would settle for nothing less. George knew Jane didn't care about titles or welath but that didn't stop him from wanting to provide everything for her.

* * *

They both stood still while Anne, six months pregnant, raged over seeing Henry flirting with another woman. She dared not say anything about it to Henry since he had not yet taken a mistress and she didn't want to drive him to it but it still hurt. Anne instead raged to her brother or sister or sister-in-law.

_You take care of this one, I did it last time, _Jane's light blue eyes signaled. George tried to hide a grin and gave her his best puppy dog look, _But your so much better at it than I am. You're her brother _Jane argued silently. _You just have a calming affect on people, who couldn't resist you? _George flattered and Jane melted.

As his wife moved forward to console Anne with promises that it was nothing and that she had to calm down for the sake of the baby George could not help but hide a victorious smirk.

* * *

Jane held her sister-in-laws hand as she screamed in pain. "Just one more push!" the midwife begged. They heard the wailing of an infant but it was not the only one. Anne's contraction continued. "Twins!" the midwife exclaimed. When it was over Anne slumped back against a pillow her dark hair spreading out. Her dark eyes searched around frantically as she waited for someone to tell her their sex. She desperately needed a boy to cement her place.

Jane's other sister-in-law Mary smiled in victory. "Your majesty has delivered of a healthy baby girl and boy!" Anne smile seemed to stretch on forever. Mary took the little girl while Anne was handed the boy as Jane went to tell the King of the news.

When she had relayed the news and the King gave orders for the celebration in his sons honor and went to congratulate Anne, George rushed over to Jane and planted a firm kiss on her lips. She smiled brightly, having more news to tell him. He raised an eyebrow curiously as her hands flitted around her stomach. Suddenly a rush of understanding overtook him and he looked down at her stomach questioningly. She nodded and he exclaimed in joy lifting her off her feet and twirling her around.

* * *

Jane fought hard through labor to give birth. Anne had rejoiced upon hearing she was pregnant saying that her niece or nephew would be the perfect playmate for Edward and Elizabeth. A newborn's cries cut through Jane's agonizing cries of childbirth. As the midwife tenderly handed the baby to her and told her it was a girl she smiled tenderly.

Mary went to find George and tell him the joyous news. He questioned her on both Jane and his daughters health and Mary reassured him that they were both fine. As he entered the birthing chamber and Jane looked up from her daughter he could see the uncertainty behind her smile. She was worried he would be upset over the fact it was a girl! He would soon put to rest these doubts.

He smiled back at her and rushed to reassure her that their daughter was beautiful and he couldn't have wished for anything less.

* * *

George smiled and held his two year old son close as he fidgeted. He gave young Henry a stern look and turned to look exasperatedly at Jane. Beside Jane was seven year old Margery, every strand of her long blond hair in place. She was behaving perfectly watching her cousin's betrothal eagerly. Anne was sitting proudly beside Henry watching Elizabeth perform perfectly in the ceremony for her and the Duke of Angloume.

Mary Tudor watched her half sister with a proud expression on her face, standing next to her new husband the Duke of Bavaria. Elizabeth and Mary became close once Mary had been reinstated to the line of succession behind Edward of course. She bore her siblings no ill will and wished them the best.

Jane smiled at her son and squeezed George's hand. Once the ceremony was over Henry commenced the celebrations. Jane handed her two complaining children over to their nurse while she and George went to join the court. Jane saw Mary standing with her husband William Stafford with his hand resting on her growing stomach proudly. There had been a small argument over Mary marrying someone without the King and Queens permission but all was quickly forgiven.

As she laughed and joined George for a dance she couldn't help but think how lucky she was. George smiled at her. _Soon it will be our children getting betrothed and then married _Jane smiled back. George rolled his eyes, _Don't remind me. _

Later when the sun had set and the moon come up and Jane and George gone for a stroll in the gardens he couldn't help but compare them. He was dark haired and dark eyed and her blond hair danced down her back whenever she let it go free. He wished she would do it more often. As she smiled up at him with pink rosebud lips he was reminded why he loved his wife so very much. Because at the end of the day everything about her made him speechless.

The End

Well that was sweet. Everyone got a better ending. I actually don't mind Jane Seymour, I just don't get enough of a chance to write her. I hated the Tudors portrayal of George Boleyn so I rarely if ever use that. Thanks for reading. R+R please.


End file.
